Werewolves
Werewolves are vicious creatures that take on the appearance of half humanoid and half wolf. Granted superhuman strength and heightened reflexes, they can physically demolish any human and possess more intelligence than the average animal. The contagious werewolf virus is passed on to a victim who becomes bitten by a werewolf. Every full moon, their inner range intensifies and violent aggression may ensue. A more advanced breed, lycan, is an evolutionary werewolf that can harness its rage and change from human to werewolf form at will. Origin There are multiple stories on how the first werewolf came to be. The most widely accepted is that of the engagement between god of gods, Zeus, and a cruel and brutal King Lycaon of Greece. In order to restore order and balance on Earth, Zeus came down to speculate King Lycaon’s behavior. To his surprise, Lycaon’s cruelty was utterly epic, in that he attempted to sabotage and test Zeus’s authority. As a punishment, Zeus turned Lycaon into an enraged beast, giving him the werewolf’s curse. King Lycaon is known to be the first original werewolf on Earth, and every victim turned by him is an original descendant. These first generation descendants lack human instinct, and often time, their behavior is overwhelmed through primal rage. Trivia *It has always been known that the best werewolf hunters always to had silver on hand, as one can never be expecting a random werewolf attack. Werewolves are highly allergic to silver, as it is believed to contain components that repel evil, and striking a beast will fatally wound it. Make sure to have a sufficient supply of genuine silverware or silver bullets especially in the hinterland areas. Otherwise, once a werewolf is in pursuit, there is little chance of escape. In other words, one can kiss his or her heiny goodbye if ever caught without silver in werewolf territory. *The scientific study of culture, evolution, and lore related to werewolves and lycans can all be generalized under lycanthropy. It can be assured that multiple underground cults and communities that devote their whole life and purpose in search of a real werewolf, in hopes to be turned into one for the ostentatious practice of ripping one's garments off to reveal chiseled physique. *Legend has it that an intense blood feud exists between the werewolves and vampires, as both of these archetype of mythical creatures are mortal, or immortal, enemies. *After the debut of the Twilight movies, werewolf sightings have significantly dropped and are at an all-time low. Popular concession concluded that there may be a correlation between these movies and sightings, due to the poor misrepresentation of werewolves and its effect on them because these are shy and territorial creatures. The numbers may continue to drop as it may take a full decade for the breed to regain self-esteem and public interest. *In much of history, lycanthropy has been mistakenly used to explain conditions of rabies and schizophrenia. However, this accusation can be deemed false because schizophrenia is labeled as a mental condition, whereas lycanthropy is of mental and physical conditions. Rabies is afflicted through the virus from tiny rabid animals, such as squirrels and birds. And although it is very uncommon to hear about enraged weresquirrels and hectic werebirds, it is nothing similar compared to the werewolf curse virus that is transferred from a real werewolf descendant. David Lam